


Guys My Age

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Bucky - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: Based on the song Guys My Age by Hey Violet. Bucky treats you like the queen you are and gives you oral.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Guys My Age

**Author's Note:**

> Younger reader (but not underage!!)

“I don’t see what the problem is.” You had just gotten back from an op that went as well as you’d hoped, but Bucky was uncharacteristically angry with you. 

He clenched his jaw, his voice rough as he replied, “Of course you don’t, Y/N, you never do. The problem is what you’re wearing. You’re showing more skin than you’re covering with that dress.”

Steve spoke up as he stood from the sofa, glancing at the others in the room, “I think that’s our cue to leave.”

One by one, your friends left the common room and the tension between you and Bucky grew, filling the air with an electric energy you’d never felt before. There was something about the way he was staring at you with a searing intensity that quickened your pulse and made you feel a little light headed. 

You honestly didn’t see anything wrong with what you were wearing- well, okay, the dress did hug your curves and expose the tops of your breasts, but it fit your role in the op perfectly. You seduced one of the guards for an easy way in and then stepped over his unconscious body to let the others in. You didn’t know why it was bothering Bucky- it was unusual for him to be this protective of you since he knew you could handle yourself just like any other member of the team.

“Why do you care so much? You know I need to wear this to make myself appear more desirable.” You folded your arms across your chest, unwittingly pushing your breasts a bit further up out of the top of your dress. 

His eyes darkened and he tried not to look at the flesh that the dress wasn’t covering. “As if you need help with that.”

You rolled your eyes, snapping, “You’re only saying that because you haven’t gotten laid in, like, more than a decade-“

You felt like the breath was knocked out of you as Bucky slammed you up against the wall behind you, his hand behind your head to keep you from getting hurt. Your lips parted and, at the display of force and sheer strength combined with the way he tenderly cradled your head, you melted into his warmth. 

He pressed his body further into you and your eyes became half lidded with desire. Bucky brought his lips to your ear and nipped your sensitive lobe with his teeth. His stubble grazed your neck and you took in a shaky breath as he growled lowly, “Watch it. You don’t want to know the things I think about doing to you, angel.”

Something between a gasp and a moan escaped your lips, your arousal growing at the innocent pet name. You would be lying if you said the idea of being with Bucky hadn’t crossed your mind, but you never thought he would want to be with you like that. You were relatively young, recruited into SHIELD as soon as you graduated from the academy. Bucky was, well, Bucky and you didn’t think you had even the slightest chance. 

Apparently, you were wrong.

You tried your best to keep your voice from wavering, a playful smirk twisting your lips, “You sure about that?”

His eyes trailed down to your mouth and his pupils dilated with lust. He stared for another moment before he cursed and pulled away from you, the lack of heat against your body sending a chill up your spine.

In the blink of an eye, Bucky was gone. You leaned back against the wall, trying to steady your trembling knees. Your hot skin was speckled with goosebumps and damn, did you want him. You craved the feeling of his skin against yours and you knew you wouldn’t be able to ignore the strong rush of desire coursing through you. 

You were in a haze of need as you made your way to his room and knocked on his door. After a moment, Bucky opened the door and before he could stop you, you ducked under his arm and entered his room. 

“What are you doing?” He looked at you questioningly as you tried to find the zipper on your dress. 

“You might want to close the door. And lock it.” He did as you said and as he turned back around to face you, your fingers found the zipper and you began sliding it down.

“Whatever it is you want to do to me,” you let the dress fall to the floor at your feet, completely vulnerable before him, “do it.”

His dark eyes ran over every inch of your skin that wasn’t covered by your undergarments and his voice was strained as he asked, “Are you sure you want this- want me?”

You stepped towards him and trailed your fingers down his arm, taking his warm hand in yours. You slowly brought his hand closer to your body and pressed his spread fingers against your chest. The word escaped you as a shuddered gasp, “Yes.”

Bucky kept his hand pressed to your chest and wrapped his metal arm around you, pulling you closer to him. You felt his clothed erection against your thigh and you felt a surge of heat towards your center. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

His hand traveled up to your hair, giving it a gentle tug to tilt your head back. You fisted your hands in his shirt as he trailed open-mouthed kisses up the skin of your throat. Your eyes fluttered shut as he kissed up to the spot below your ear, letting his teeth lightly graze your sensitive flesh. A shiver ran down your spine and you felt tingles all throughout your body. 

His mouth moved up and his nose brushed your cheeks as he peppered kisses across your jaw. Your breathing hitched as he pressed a kiss to your chin and slowly brought his lips to brush against yours. You raised yourself up on your toes to fully press your lips to his, your mouths moving in tandem.

You had never been kissed so passionately before, with such a tender ferocity that your head spun. You poured all of the desire burning within you into the kiss and he did the same. Bucky groaned into the kiss and tightened his arms around you, and it’s a good thing he did because your knees weakened at the beautiful rumble in his chest.

You clung to him feverishly, your hands moving from his chest to clutch his shoulders. This kiss alone was heaven, but you needed more. You were desperate to feel him moving against you, your bodies entwined in a carnal embrace. You pulled your head back slightly, your nose nudging his. Your voice was almost a whine as you begged, “I need to feel you. Please.” 

That was what Bucky needed to hear. He lightly pushed you away, his chest moving rapidly as he caught his breath. “On the bed, angel.”

You kicked off your heels and crawled onto the bed as seductively as you could, making sure to stick out your ass a little before twisting around to face him. You sat on top of the comforter in your bra and underwear and his eyes ran over your frame once again. You never felt more desired than when he looked at you like that. 

Your lips parted as he tugged his shirt up over his head and let it fall to the floor. His hands moved to the button of his jeans. He slid the denim down his skin, leaving him in only his black boxer briefs. It was your turn to stare with lust in your eyes, and you bit your lip as you took him in. 

Bucky practically growled as he stalked towards you, lowering his body on your to press your back into the mattress. He leaned down and nipped your bottom lip with his teeth, using his arms on either side of your head to support his weight. You bucked your hips up into his, yearning to feel him inside you and against every inch of your skin. 

His lips brushed yours as he said, “I understand, believe me, but I don’t want to rush this.”

You forced yourself to just enjoy the feeling of his warmth pressed against you and his lips trailing down your neck to the beginning of your cleavage. He pulled his head back slightly and traced the edge of your bra with his finger. “Can you take this off, please?”

You nodded and he leaned back, giving you room to prop up on your elbows and unclasp your bra. You tossed the fabric in no particular direction and the cool air met your now fully exposed breasts, hardening your nipples. Bucky inhaled sharply, staring at your body in wonder as if you were a work of art. You squirmed a little under his gaze and when he didn’t make a move to touch you, you questioned, “You alright, Bucky? Did you change your mind?”

He shook his head, his eyes widening as they met yours. “I’m sorry, you’re just too beautiful. Absolutely perfect.”

You sighed in relief, smiling up at him as you said, “I wouldn’t say that.” 

He chuckled as he dipped his head back down to your chest, pressing soft kisses to the tops of your breasts. “Well, I would. I did.”

Your smile faltered as you sucked in a deep breath, your mind flashing to the last time you had sex. “I haven’t.. no one else has ever been able to-”

You didn’t have to finish the sentence for him to understand what you meant. “They didn’t know how to treat a queen.” He continued kissing down your breasts without missing a beat.

Heat rushed to your center and you were aware of how damp you were merely from his words and touch. You wanted this, him, so badly.

“I just don’t want you to feel bad if I don’t.“

Bucky looked up at you through his lashes, his mouth moving against your skin as he asked, “Do you doubt me, Y/N?”

You stammered as you scrambled to clarify, “N-no, of course not. It’s- it’s me that I doubt.”

He breathed, “Oh, angel.” The way he looked at you, like a tender reprimand, made you question why you would ever think you were the problem. 

He shifted all of his weight onto his metal arm, grazing your mouth with his warm thumb as he said, “They weren’t good enough for you. I’m going to worship you the way you deserve.” 

The heat of his words melted your defenses and you relaxed, parting your lips and touching the tip of your tongue to the pad of his thumb. A low groan rumbled in his chest and he bent his head down again, this time sucking one of your nipples into his mouth. His fingers moved down to brush the other hardened nipple, giving it a gentle pinch. His tongue swirled around your pebbled flesh for a brief moment before he continued his trail down your body. 

His hand still squeezed your breast as his mouth went lower and lower, past the dip in the center of your stomach until he hit the edge of your underwear. A fire raged in your abdomen and you grew even more wet as his warm breath fanned over your skin. 

“May I?” 

You nodded and felt his lips curl into a smile against your skin. His hand left your breast and moved to the elastic of your underwear. He slid them slowly down your thighs, calves, and feet, dropping them onto the floor. 

His breath hit your sweet heat, “Can I taste you?” 

You voice came out in a breathy moan, “Fuck, yes.”

He hummed at your enthusiastic response, his stubble grazing your already trembling thigh. He pressed kisses to your soft flesh, going higher and higher until you felt his lips against your wetness. 

Your fingers curled into his hair as he found your bundle of nerves, circling it with his tongue. He moaned at the way you tasted, his movements becoming a little more frenzied as if he couldn’t get enough of you. He closed his mouth around your clit and sucked it hard, eliciting a moan and a tug of his hair. 

He released your clit and glanced up at you through his lashes. “Can I-“

“Yes. Whatever it is, the answer is yes.” You just wanted to feel his mouth on you again. 

His tongue swirled around your clit again and you felt him slide two fingers inside of you. He curled them and expertly found your g spot. Your body jolted as he began massaging that spot of overwhelming pleasure.

He continued to press that spot as he moved his mouth over your clit again, latching on with more force. Your head fell back against the bed as the heat between your legs started building, waves of pleasure radiating from your center. 

Bucky applied more pressure with his fingers, alternating between circling your clit and roughly sucking it. He groaned, the vibrations from his mouth amplifying the hot tingles of pleasure spreading throughout your body. It brought you closer to the edge just knowing he was actually enjoying himself, taking his time in tasting you.

Your breaths began coming out in gasps, and you moved your hips up toward the source of your pleasure. Bucky groaned again, the movements of his fingers quickening. He latched his mouth onto your clit and didn’t let go. Your hands, still tangled in his hair, started shaking and you knew you were almost there.

With one more good hard suck on your clit, Bucky pushed you over the edge of complete ecstasy. Intense, white hot pleasure washed over you and his name sinfully fell from your lips as you came. 

He didn’t cease his movements, prolonging your orgasm and euphoria. You pulsated around his fingers as you rode out the aftershock. Your hands slid from his hair, your chest heaving as you tried to catch your breath. He slowly pulled away from you, drinking in your hazy eyes and trembling body.

You moaned as he wiped your juices from his mouth and leaned up to press a hot kiss to your lips, the taste of you on his tongue. He pulled away slightly, his eyes half lidded with desire as he said, “That was only the beginning, angel.”


End file.
